When a container of flammable liquid is subject to a high energy or ballistic impact, there is a risk of a deflagration or fire. A sufficiently energetic impact can atomize a portion of the flammable liquid and mix the atomized liquid with air. Such a mixture combines a misted liquid fuel with oxygen, which greatly facilitates its ignition. Ignition of the atomized liquid mist can be caused by a small spark, or even by the energy of the impact. The burning atomized portion may then cause flame propagation to the bulk liquid.
Conventional passive fire protection systems encompass non-powered, self-contained assemblies. Unlike an active system, a passive system typically requires only a visual inspection to insure that the system has not been compromised or damaged. Such an inspection can often be conducted relatively quickly without rendering the fire protection system inoperable. Examples of passive fire systems include fire rated assemblies, pressure relief systems and fire extinguishing technologies that are autonomously applied directly to a hazard. Passive systems normally are simplistic in design to insure operability and reliability.